


Day Two: Coffee

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Series: Guard Dog Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wholesome!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: It was an accident, the first time Marrow forgets his coffee. He didn't plan on doing it again, honestly.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Series: Guard Dog Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Day Two: Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TWOOOOOO

Marrow didn’t mean to forget his coffee, the first time. As he trudged after Elm towards the briefing room at an unholy hour of the morning, he resigned himself to his growing headache and a miserable day of work ahead. He took a seat next to Jaune, the smell of the blond’s coffee wafting over to him. 

He didn’t even realize he was staring at it, tail wagging, until Jaune held it out to him. 

“You look like you need it more,” he said. 

“Oh, thank you,” Marrow said. 

Of course Elm saw the whole exchange. As the transport carried them towards the area they would be clearing, she leaned forward with a grin. There really wasn’t anywhere he could escape to, so with a long-suffering sigh, he looked over at her. Best to get whatever it was she had in mind over with. 

“So,” she said. “How was that cup of coffee?” 

“What?” Marrow asked. Next to him, Harriet groaned. She sent a pleading look to Vine, who, in typical fashion, did nothing. 

“C’mon, I saw that,” Elm continued, elbowing him hard enough to shove him into Harriet’s side. “That cute boy just gave you his coffee! You can’t pass this up.” 

“Elm please,” Marrow groaned. 

“No, no seriously!” She looked over at Vine, who, once again, didn’t react. Marrow wondered if he was spacing out, and maybe he should consider that strategy for the transport rides with Elm. “This is perfect!” 

“I really don’t like where you’re going with this.” 

“I’m just saying, keep forgetting your coffee, and he’ll keep giving you his coffee! Maybe you can even strike up a conversation,” Elm said. “He seems nice!” 

“You’re insufferable,” Marrow muttered. 

And if he kept forgetting his coffee, well, that was nobody’s business. It certainly wasn’t because of Elm, or because Jaune really was very cute. He did make some really good coffee, though.

**Author's Note:**

> a lil short but I needed some fluff before I hit yall with the angst


End file.
